Earth (Earth-9791)
Earth, also known as Sol III, is the third planet in the Sol system, and one its four terrestrial worlds. It is the homeworld of humanity, capital of the Unified Earth Government, and headquarters of the United Nations Space Command and the Colonial Marshal Bureau. Populated by ten billion people, Earth is the most populated human world by 2552. History Prehistory It is believed that Earth formed about 4.6 billion years ago, while the first single-celled organisms of the planet originated about 3.9 billion years ago. It is believed that the ancestor of modern humans (Homo sapiens sapiens) evolved in Africa around 200,000 years ago. Development of civilization and Modern Age Following their recovery on Earth, humans became hunter-gatherers, and remained so for the next hundred thousand years later, as civilizations began to form. caused by World War II.]] By 1914, much of the world was divided between two factions: the Triple Entente, consisting of the United Kingdom, France, Russia, and the United States of America, against the Central Powers, consisting of Germany, Austria-Hungary, among many other nations which shared their ideals. At the end of World War I in 1918, the Central Powers were defeated and the Allies prospered until a massive economic depression that gave rise to Fascism, Nazism, and Communism in multiple European countries. A new World War soon erupted in 1939, between the Allies, consisting of Britain, the Soviet Union, the United States later on, alongside many other nations, against the Axis, consisting of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and the Empire of Japan. The Axis were finally defeated in 1945, and the Earth suffered its only nuclear attack following the American attack on the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. After the end of the war, the victorious nations founded the United Nations, in order to prevent future conflicts and settle international disputes peacefully, becoming the predecessor of the UNSC. In 1957, humans made their way into space through the Space Race, first with unmanned probes, and by 1961, humans had already personally ventured into space. In 1969, humans stepped on extraterrestrial soil after landing on the Moon. After the end of World War II, humanity would never engage in such a huge conflict, although smaller conflicts and proxy wars soon ensured, such as the Korean War, the Vietnam War, the Cold War, and the War on Terror, which severely fractured the political landscape. In the early 21st century, the rise of terrorism became a major threat to many nations on Earth, while many small conflicts and wars broke through countries. However, despite this, no wars on the scale of both World Wars occurred for the next two centuries. Interplanetary colonization and conflicts from space.]] By 2080, the national governments of Earth, under the guide of the United Nations, started to settle colonies on other planets across the Sol system. But the expansion came with many problems, and in the mid-22nd century, two dissident factions emerged duo to this; the neo-communist Koslovics and the fascist Jovian Frieden, which not only started fighting one another, but also the United Nations. In March to June 2160, the Frieden attacked a UN on Io, leading to a three month conflict between the faction and Earth's military forces. As the fight became bloodier and more intense, the national governments of Earth, Luna and Mars sought to support their settlements, sparkling numerous proxy-wars that increased the planet's militarization. In 2162, an armed conflict known as the Rainforest Wars commenced in South America, between the UN, the SDF, and the Koslovics, leading to off-planet conflicts. In December 2163, the three forces clashed on Mars, leading to the Mars Campaign, where the first extraterrestrial deployment of UNSC Marines occurred, as Marines destroyed numerous Koslovic bases, which led to the permanent alteration of military doctrine. In 2164, the UN amassed a large military force, the United Nations Space Command, which started the Interplanetary War against SDF and Koslovics through the Sol system. Through strength and massive propaganda, the UNSC was able to effectively destroy the dissidents. However, the aftermath of the war led to a massive military with no enemy to fight against, overpopulation, famine and falling economy. The Global Warming Epidemic became a period of time of intense climatological imbalance on Earth, caused by the aggressive human activity during the 20th, 21st, and 22nd centuries. This period saw many cities, such as Venice and New York City, become blooded and destroyed by the rising ocean levels. While inland cities survived, they were affected by billions of refugees who settled on them, which served to increase the pollution, famine and environmental problems. The warmer oceans gave rise to powerful storms to form the "Trinity Hurricanes", which submerged the Mississippi Delta and the regions under the Gulf of Mexico. The problem was solved in 2291, following the discovery of slipstream space and the creation of the Shaw-Fujikawa translight engine, which enabled faster-than-light, superluminal travel. In 2205, the Unified Earth Government (UEG) revealed their first colony ships, recruiting the best and brightest military men and civilians to set out and form the inner and outer colonies, ending the overpopulation problem on Earth, which became capital of the UEG, with their first colony, Reach, becoming the headquarters of the UNSC. The Insurrection .]] For the next four hundred years, humanity entered in a period of stability and peace, until civil unrest broke in the Outer Colonies between various groups which sought to seceded from the UEG. Rising from minor setbacks to a major threat to the government's existence, the climate led to the UNSC to form the ORION Project, a program of elite soldiers to quell the rebellion, which escalated into the Insurrection. The principal seceding faction became the Sovereign Colonies, and after its downfall, it paved the path to numerous new factions to emerge, such as the United Liberation Front and the New Colonial Alliance. Topography .]] Earth is the homeworld of humanity, and thus is the archetype by which the species measure other planets they colonize regarding hability, from climate to atmosphere, among many others. The goal of colonizing planets across the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy is to create similar environments to that of Earth so humans can live on them: there were a total of thirty human colonies by 2552. .]] Earth is estimated to be approximately 4.5 billion years old. It has a solid iron core at its center, which possess a liquid later through it. This creates an effect that generates powerful magnetosphere, which has kept Earth from losing all of its water and other organic volatile compounds. The planet's core is surrounded by semi-fluid magma, where solid, light crust floats. The planet is incredibly active geographically, possessing numerous plate tectonics that causes volcanoes and natural springs to dot in the surface, as well as earthquakes. Earth lies in Sol's liquid water zone, with water being widely found in oceans that cover 70% of the planet. The other 30% encompasses the terrain surface, which is divided among four landmasses (that humans separate into seven continents: Africa, Antarctica, Asia, Europe, North America, South America, and Australia) and thousands of islands across the oceans. The planet is maintained by a thin atmosphere, maintained by the planet's surface biomass, having 78% nitrogen and 21% oxygen, while the remaining gases contain a mix of argon, carbon dioxide, and water vapor. Earth spins on its axis once in every 23 hours, 56 minutes, and 4 seconds. The axis is tilted 23° from its orbital plane, causing seasonal changes as it orbits Sol. Earth holds a large amount of natural resources, ranging from minerals to other substances produced by the planet's biomass, such as petroleum, coal, wood, and natural gases. These resources were continuously used by humans to develop their technology, but as time went by, they became exhausted, which led to the colonization of other planets in the Sol system, and later on, outside of it. Terrain and climate Earth's geological activity led the planet to possess a varied terrain across its surface. Plate tectonics and erosion control the process of formation of surface features, these include mountain ranges, plains, valleys, mesas, and canyons, which are commonly found in deserts, while tundra, forests, icecaps, and grasslands are found at the poles. Earth can be divided into three major climate zones: the tropics, ranging from each side of the Equator, the polar regions at North and South Poles, and the temperate zones located in-between the former two. These in turn are divided into minor zones, which vary depending on their distances in relation to the Equator, their proximity to large water bodies, and local geography, such as mountains. Humans started modifying the planet's terrain after their discovery of agriculture around 8000 BCE, which allowed for the creation of massive cities linked by organized trade routes that stretch for thousands of kilometers between land and sea. In the 19th century, humanity started to alter the climate of the planet by introducing industrial by-products. By the 21st century, Earth's environment started to severely degrade, leading to environmental crisis and overpopulation concerns, but still remained habitable. Native species *Human *Alligator *Bat *Bear *Bison *Blue whale *Bonobo *Cat *Chicken *Clam *Cockoach *Crab *Cricket *Crocodile *Dodo (extinct) *Dog *Eagle *Elephant *Firefly *Fish *''Gigantopithecus'' (extinct) *Goat *Gorilla *Honey badger *Honey bee *Horse *Jackal *Koi *Lizard *Louse *Mammoth (extinct) *Mantis *Mastodon (extinct) *Mongoose *Monkey *Moose *Mounring wabler *Otter *Owl *Parrot *Pelican *Penguin *Pigeon *Rat *River dolphin *Rhinoceros *Scorpion *Seagull *Snail *Snake *Spider *Squid *Squirrel *Starling *Swallow *Trout *Tuna *Turkey *Turtle *Vulture *Warthog *White sturgeon *Wildebeest *Wolf *Wolverine *Worm *Zebra Locations Earth has seven continents, each with their own different climates and varied cultures. *Africa *Australia **Sydney *Asia *China **Beijing *Pakistan *Russia *Japan *North America **United Republic of North America ***Greater Chicago Industrial Zone ***New York City ***Yucatán ****Chicxulub *Europe **European Union ***United Kingdom ****England *****London *****Hull *****Hertfordshire ******Borehamwood ****Scotland ***Greater Czechoslovakian Authority ***Germany *Antarctica **Ross Island **Mount Erebus *Arctic Trivia *Earth on Wikipedia. Category:Earth-9791 Category:Planets of Earth-9791 Category:Locations of Earth-9791 Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Created by Draft227